Kaien Miyahara
Kaien Yodasama, is the 8th seat of the 4th. Appearance Kaien is 5’11 and have silver hair, Kaien has round glasses. One of the more odd things is he has a large screw/bolt going through his head, which he turns, often as a means to focus his thoughts or when he feels like scareing someone. A signature of Kaien's, is his trademark zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing. Kaien's wears a sleeveless shinigami uniform and a lab coat, both things have the zig-zag stitches added to them. Personality Kaien is clam most of the time while he is in the infirmary. When there is nothing to do he is hyper and acts like a child at times. Though this is only outside of the infirmary. He has a short temper and hates when someone is trying to hurt his friends. At times Kaien often appears aloof and indifferent, and rarely shows any emotions other than slight annoyance or dissatisfaction. He thinks highly of himself and is cruel to others who try harming his family and friends, though he is quite protective of his his friends and family and cares very little for others who try hurting people he cares for, and thinks that humans, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. Other then this Kaien loves eating sweets candy and cake. Most of the time he is only eating different types of sweets he has never been seen eating anything other the that. Kaien has changed a lot after joining the 4th division. Kaien still does not care much for humans, but he still fights to keep them safe from hollow's. A little has changed about Kaien since he was kidnapped and taken to the 12th division by some unknown person, Kaien at times can seem sadistic and crazy. And will often threaten to dissect patients who may be thinking of breaking infirmary rules. This side of him did not appear to after the changes of his appearance. Kaien is still about the same, as he was before. History Human life: During his time as a human, Kaien had always liked working with computers and working with his hand to hand combat training. From time to time he would also teach his friends and family things he was able to learn during his training. While he was not working or training, Kaien would often walk the lake near his house and swim to a small island sitting in the middle of it. And sit there for hours doing nothing but watching the lake. Only doing this so he would be able to keep those close to him safe. Since he worked on computers, he stayed in work late one night. While latter walking home he was attack by three men. Knowing hand to hand combat he was able to fight them off before one of them pulled a gun out and shout him in the chest leaving him there to die. It did not take him long after being shot in the chest to die from the wounds. Rukongai life: During his life in the 3rd District of the West Rukongai. Having nothing else to do with his life. Kaien spent most of the day trying to become better with hand to hand combat. When he was not doing this, he was able around never living in once place for to long. After speeding three years working on this during this time he was able to teach others he knew how to use this in case they ever needed to.. He entered the Academy. Academy life: During his time in the Academy he proved to be great with using hakuda and kidou. Using hakuda proved to be one of his best skills he was able to use he was top in his class with using hakuda. Since he was good with kidou he began to work on his Reihai. Which he decent with using, after three years in the Academy he was able to join one of the 13 divisions. Wanting to be able to help others he applied to be in the 5th division. However before applying to be in the 5th kaien tired joining the 13th but was unable to do so. So he applied for the 5th. Life in the 5th division: During his time in the 5th, it gave him some time to work on getting stronger. While in the 5th division he become part of the Dantes Family when he was adopted by Sandra. While in the 5th, Kaien worked on becoming stronger, but he did not stay a full year within the 5th division. Life in the 13th: Kaien joined the 13th, and made new friends within the division. Though he did not stay to long in the division. But during his time he was pushed by the other member, and Captain Roo to become stronger then what he was. Life in the 2nd: Kaien left the 13th, and join the 2nd division where he made new finreds. And gained a nickname Sushi which was given to him by the Captain at the time Stephy. Kaien learned more about Hakuda, after trained with both Stephy and Katt who is now the current Captain. While in the 2nd kaien become good friends with Stephy, and Katt. And Leon who is now the current Vice Captain. Current & Past Life in the 4th And a place to call home.: Kaien Finally joined the 4th division, where he learned many things. A lot of things went on while he was in the 4th division. Kaien did many things while in the division, and a lot of fun times working with Kitsun who at the time was the 4th seat. Finally after much had changed in the division. Kitsun was the Vice Captain in the 4th once again. And kaien moved from 10th seat to 7th. Again with a lot of things going on within the division Kaien was made the 5th seat, and not to long after Kitsun was made the Captain. And Kaien was promoted to the 3rd seat of the division. After months of helping, and working close with Kitsun. A new Vice Captain was finally appointed to the division which is Suchi. Now Kaien is helping train recruits, and other things with in the division. Kaien loves every moment he is allowed to train a recruit with in the division, and when he is about to train newly promoted recruits newer reihai they can used in the infirmary. After much time in the 4th, and gained shikai when he trained with Kitsun, and Bankai after being trained by his mother Sandra. And having his Reiastu Gloves made. Kaien was given a new nickname. The Flame Shinigami. Since he used mostly fire while fighting. Kaien has finally made up his mind, and knows that the 4th is the only home for him. Disappearing appearance change and rejoining the 4th: While Kaien was third seat, he was kidnapped by a angry form Captain, who took him to the 12th division, and changed his appearance. Not to long after this, Kaien disappeared, and went to the primera legion to hide out. Since he felt the madness the form captain infected him with would cause trouble. However Kaien did not stay gone, long he soon returned back to the gotei, and found he was no longer third seat. However his reiastu was still the level. Kitsun and Suchi both knew Central would want an investigation this, however the two lied and placed a limiter on Kaien sealing his third seat level reiastu away. Other things had changed since Kaien went missing, his mother Sandra had left for a long mission in the world of the living. Feeling depressed he was not going to get to see her, Kaien asked to join the Miyahara family. Kaien was soon adopted by Sensui and Kasumi. Life now: A few months had passed since the big changes, and Kaien has became 10th seat of the division. The first seat given to him by the form captain Alanna. Kaien has now set a goal to gain 5th seat and try to become third once again. Since his return, Kaien seems to be a little more open to his fellow members,however there are still things he does not tell them about. Kaien has since picked up the hobby of scaring the 6th seated officer Cammie when ever he sees an opening to do so. Kaien has become one of the fourth's seats of the division, and is now training to unlock his bankai once again. Fall to Madness: Not to long after he went missing and returned to the 4th, Kaien was infected with a madness virus. For the longest time in the fourth Kaien had to fight off the urge to dissect patients, and also fellow members of the division. However once the limiter which sealed his third seat powers was growing weak, due to him rising in rank. The madness took over, and he fought with fellow members of his division in the cafe located in the fourth division. However Kaien's limiters power took affect and sealed him back to the level of a recruit. Powers & Abilities Kidō Skill Description: His 2nd best skill, Kaien has always been very good with using kidou, And also one of the things he loves to use while sparing and training others as well using hakuda. He tends to work with his kiodu more now since he works in the infirmary. Kaien has since grown better with using kidou which makes him very skilled with it. Shunpo Skill Description:'''Kaien is very fast and quite skilled with using hohou. This is something he likes to work with but does not use it much. Zanjutsu: Being a shinigami he is able to use zanjutsu. Though this is not one of his best skills. He has never really liked using zanjutsu in his spars or fights. '''Hakuda Description: One of his best skills he is able to use. This something he has worked with most of his life. Kaien has also been trained by Stephy and Katt with using hakuda. This could also be a reason why he is so skilled with using it. Though many may not know, Kaien was trained by Jessy Minamotto to become a master of hakuda. Other Information Description:'''Kaien is very skilled with using a computer. Kaien is great with using reiastu, so he had gloves made out of a special cloth. Which makes a spark whenever he snaps his fingers, then he creates flames with his reiastu. Pathokinesis is the ability to sense and change the aura around people so that the moods/emotions they are in changes. However it does not work all the time. Due to the fact no one can force someones emtions to change. But it is used to try to help calm someone down. This can also be used to alleviate fears related to nightmares, hallucinations, etc. Zanpakutou Kagutsuchi is a Fire type Zanpakutou. *Shikai: The release command is "Consume, Kagutsuchi" (貪れ, Musabare,Kagutsuchi) '''Passive Ability #1: Healing Flame (Chisou) Strength: The user's healing abilities are enhanced by this Kagutsuchi passive ability. The blade will automatically release blue flames when near the wounded, which will help with healing open wounds, stop bleeding and diminish pain at a much faster rate than regular Reihai. Weakness: Although Chisou can help with healing, this is not instantaneous and won't heal wounds completely. The greater the wound, the harder it will be to heal. Passive Ability #2: Sword Ablaze (燃剣, Nenken) Strength: When shikai is activated, the sword starts to resonate with red flames driven all around it. This amplifies all attacks given by the sword as it will burn anything it hits on contact. Weakness: The fire constantly is on the blade meaning constant use of reiatsu. Furthermore, water attacks can abate the flames. Active Ability #1: Ring of Fire (Touaika) Strength: (This attack is much like Rukia's first dance, but with fire). A burning ring forms on the ground, which will subsequently burn upwards trapping the target within its pipe-like circumference. This allows the wielder to burn anything caught on its path whether it's on the ground or the sky. Weakness: This move requires the user to stand near his opponent in order to create the ring. Active Ability #2: Dragon Steel (龍鋼, Ryuukou) Strength:'Kagutsuchi releases exploding fire balls and piercing fire spears from its blade. Weakness: Water and kidou shields. Ability #3: Red Storm (紅嵐, Kuran) Strength: A small reddish-cloud of heat will form above the opponent and start to spin slowly. Small flames will subsequently begin to fall like rain drops, trapping him amidst a flame storm. Weakness: This ability causes reiatsu drainage. For this reason, the range of the attack is only from a 3 meter diameter around the field of battle and the user won't be able to use it again for a reasonable amount of time (4 posts). *Bankai: Kagutsuchi no Jakka. The blade becomes engulfed in red flames on command. Passive Ability #1: Healing Flame (Chisou) Strength:''The fire flames of the blade will momentarily turn blue before releasing them on the wounded. Like in shikai, this helps heal open wounds, stop bleeding and diminish pain. In bankai, the healing rate and accuracy increases substantially. Once the healing has concluded, Kagutsuchi red flames are restored. ''Weakness: Same as in shikai. Passive Ability #2: Shield Ablaze (燃盾, Nenjun) Strength: Whenever the user is about to be harmed, a shield of fire will automatically protect him, reacting regardless of the user's will. The shield's power is considerable in speed and strength and it's capable of withstanding strong attacks and blocking fast projectiles. Weaknesses: This shield can be defeated with extreme speeds and brute force, such as those by higher ranked officers or specialists. Water users and attacks are also a major threat. Active Ability #1: Firestater (Pyrokinesis) 火進退 Kashintai Strength: With Bankai, the user becomes pyrokinetic, having the ability to create and manipulate fire. From staffs, spears, blades, projectiles, shields, spheres, waves, etc., he can bend or shape all fire to attack or defend. Weakness: Water users. Also, in the event of him using several attacks at once, he will be slightly weakened for a period of time (two posts). Active Ability #2: Fire Breather (炎吸獣, Enkyuujuu) Strength: An attack where reiatsu kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of reiatsu that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target and/or leave a crater on the ground's surface. Weakness: Reiatsu drainage. Active Ability #3: Burning Evenfall [The Spirit Manifestation] (燃続滝, Enzokurak) Strength: The area begins to get warm and the zanpakutou will start to gather more flames. A powerful burst of redish energy becomes visible followed by a flame current that will start whirling at high speeds. After a few seconds, the flame current will morph into a giant dragon engulfed in fire, a version of Kagutsuchi. This spirit will fight under the command of the user and can be send charging toward the opponent in order to crush him under its colossal flames. However, controlling the materialized spirit can cause substantial reiatsu drainage and should only be used for a small period of time (two posts). Weakness: Besides water users and attacks, which may weaken the fire creature's strength, controlling the dragon may cause substantial reiatsu drainage, and it may drive the user weaker after a certain period of time.